Field of the Invention
This disclosure provides techniques for rendering images. More specifically, this disclosure presents techniques for simulating and rendering a gas using vorticles.
Description of the Related Art
The simulation of gases in three dimensions has been used for visual effects, such as those in computer animations. Traditional techniques for simulating gases typically use voxel grids and solve pressure in such grids. However, the animation of gases can be complex and inefficient using such traditional techniques. In addition, controlling the motion of gas to meet the artistic needs of an animator is often challenging, as gases usually do not have a well-defined surface and can vary dramatically over time.